


Even the tough ones cry

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Christmas, LGBT Themes, Loneliness, Loss, Love, M/M, Sadness, anti bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: It's December 24 and Mick is trying to remain positive. He misses Len and the others are too mean to him  to even want to hang out with. Mick does something he hasn't done in a long time to overcome his sadness





	

Mick looked at the clock on his side table. December 24 is what the bright red letters showed. Mick sighed. He wondered what Lisa was up to. He missed spending the holidays with her and Len. They had become the only people he trusted.

 

Sitting up he looked at the paper next to the clock. "Hey Len, I've been sober for thirty one days now. You always said I could do it, and I am" he said aloud to the room. 

 

He heard the others start to move around. He heard Christmas music playing and the discussion of where to put the lights. He laid back down. Even if he went out all they would do is insult him, Make fun of his intelligence or say he was a danger in some way. His eyes started to water and he felt lonelier than ever.

 

Sighing he picked up a little tablet he kept for jotting down things that just happened to come into his mind. Today though would be something different. Something he hadn't done in forever. Today, it would be a letter to Santa. 

 

Dear Santa,

I know I ain't been on the good kid list in forever but I need a favor this year. The people on this ship, they hate me. The one person who believed in me and who made me better is gone. Please if you're out there, bring back Len to me.

A long lost friend,

Mick Rory 

 

Mick sighed and placed the tablet back on the table. He spent the rest of the day forging the gift he would never be able to give to Len. When he was done the clock was showing 11:59pm. "Ah damn Len, guess I should get to bed in hopes that ole Saint Nick will show up" Mick says to the room again. Laying down and rubbing the empty pillow next to him sadly, Mick closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

 

He woke up the next morning to a lot of noise. He grumbled and went out to the common area where his jaw dropped to the floor. There stood Len in the middle of the room telling the others off. "Hey Sara, you done being a wannabe captain cause your blood lust might come back and you'll kill everyone. Stein, maybe you should go back home and curl up in a blanket because your getting a little old. Ray you're just a moron who thinks he's got it all. Jax you're never going to be gangster or smooth and you're defiantly never gonna be hero material, you're too slow when it counts. Nate, you're ugly and having powers doesn't make up for lack of skill and then there's Amaya. Maybe we should cage you princess because your ego is huge like a rhino but you can't back up the talk" Len says smirking.

 

They all look at Len. "That was kind of rude Mr. Snart" Stein says while Sara looks deflated and hurt. "Well now, you all know how Mick feels on a daily basis don't you" Len says with venom in his voice. The others look at the ground ashamed.

 

Len goes over and holds Mick close. "No one will ever hurt you again Mick" Len says. Mick holds him tightly and then runs into his room. "I made this for you. It's a promise ring. I have stayed sober for thirty one days and it's a promise to never go back to the bottle. It's also a promise to be by your side forever if you'll let me" Mick says. 

 

Smiling Len says "I do" and slips the ring on his finger kissing Mick deeply. The others watch as tears fall from Micks eyes. Len turns to all of them. "Maybe one day you'll stop judging people on their pasts and how they look, and actually get to know the person. Now Mick and I are leaving this ship and not looking back" Len says and with that they leave the wave rider for good. 

 

That night, as he held Len by the fire and Lisa made s'mores, Mick whispered "thank you Santa" and smiled at the thought of all the wonderful christmases to come.


End file.
